tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Kolchak
| aliases = Karel Kolchak | series = Kolchak: The Night Stalker | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Chicago, Illinois | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = The Night Stalker | final appearance = | actor = Darren McGavin Stuart Townsend }} Carl Kolchak is a fictional investigative reporter and the main character from the 1974-1975 television series Kolchak: The Night Stalker as well as the 2005-2006 remake series Night Stalker. Originally played by actor Darren McGavin, the character was introduced in the 1972 telemovie The Night Stalker, which was based on an unpublished novel by Jeffrey Grant Rice called The Kolchak Papers. The character made his next appearance in the 1973 sequel The Night Strangler. A third film, tentatively titled The Night Killers was scheduled for production, but the producers at ABC decided instead to continue the franchise as a weekly television series. On Night Stalker, the role of Carl Kolchak was played by actor Stuart Townsend. Although the basic premise behind the character was similar, Townsend's version had a different, and noticeably darker history and personality from the one brought to life by Darren McGavin. Biography Carl Kolchak was an investigative reporter for Independent News Service where he worked under the supervision of managing editor Tony Vincenzo. His rival at INS was an "uptight" respectable reporter named Ron Updyke. While investigating a string of murders in Las Vegas, Nevada, Kolchak determined that the killer was a man who believed himself to be a vampire. With the help of a friend from the FBI, Kolchak's suspicions were confirmed as he confronted the serial killer Janos Skorzeny. However, the INS did not believe Kolchak's assertion that there were really such things as vampires and he was fired from his job. The Night Stalker Tony Vincenzo hired Kolchak back less than a year later and Kolchak was armed with a new understanding of the dark underpinnings of the world. While continuing to cover stories for INS, Carl Kolchak found himself involved in mysteries that pitted him against vampires, werewolves, zombies, witches and even a sewer monster. Vincenzo sent Kolchak to Seattle, Washington on a story where he picked up the trail of a mysterious killer who had been strangling young women and stealing their blood. Oddly, this M.O. appeared to be repeated once every twenty-one years, leading Kolchak to discover a disturbed scientist who used the spinal fluid of his victims to keep himself alive. The Night Strangler In May, 1975, Kolchak began covering a link between corporate espionage and the world of high fashion. While visiting the Trevi Salon, Carl witnessed a spy who fell to his death from a high window. The story led him into the world of witchcraft, which involved an ambitious fashion model named Madelaine, who used her power to maintain control over the agency's organizer, Madame Trevi. After researching some information regarding witches, Kolchak confronted Madelaine and used his newfound knowledge to publicly expose her. She was taken away to a mental hospital, though nobody but Kolchak and Madame Trevi believed that she was actually a witch. Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Trevi Collection In early November of that year, Carl Kolchak began investigating the murder of an experimental biologist named Jules Copenik, who worked for the Oceanic International Oil Corporation. He was shocked to learn that Doctor Copenik had been beaten to death and his arm ripped out of it's socket. Carl focused the bulk of his attention on the public relations VP of OIO, Thomas J. Kitzmiller. More murders began to take place, leading Carl to discover the existence of an "ape man", whose body grew from preserved cells that had thawed from a block of ice. Carl tracked the ape man to the underground tunnels that ran beneath Chicago Stadium, whereupon the creature attacked him. He likely would have killed Kolchak, but for the timely arrival of the police, who shot the creature with tranquilizers and took it away, presumably to be studied. Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Primal Scream Notes & Trivia * * In The Kolchak Papers, Kolchak's first name was actually Karel. * Actor Darren McGavin also served as a producer and writer on Kolchak: The Night Stalker, but was not credited in the series. McGavin eventually became dissatisfied with the direction of the show and tried to get out of his contract with ABC, which ultimately led to the discontinuation of the series. * Actor Darren McGavin made an uncredited guest appearance in the pilot episode of Night Stalker. * The X-Files creator Chris Carter has cited Kolchak: The Night Stalker as a major inspiration for the creation of his project. Appearances Kolchak: The Night Stalker # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Ripper # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Zombie # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be... # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Vampire]] # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Werewolf # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Firefall # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Devil's Platform # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Bad Medicine # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Spanish Moss Murders # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Energy Eater # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Horror in the Heights # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Mr. R.I.N.G. # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Primal Scream # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Trevi Collection # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Chopper # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Demon in Lace # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Legacy of Terror # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Knightly Murders # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Youth Killer # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Sentry Night Stalker # Night Stalker: Pilot # Night Stalker: The Five People You Meet in Hell # Night Stalker: Three # Night Stalker: Burning Man # Night Stalker: Malum # Night Stalker: The Source # Night Stalker: The Sea # Night Stalker: Into Night # Night Stalker: Timeless # Night Stalker: What's the Frequency, Kolchak? Night Stalker films # The Night Stalker # The Night Strangler See also External links References ----